bacon love eggyeol
by cho kyuminyeol
Summary: mulai sekarang aku akan percaya pada cinta kita dan kaupun juga harus begitu/BaekYeol/BL/OS/DLDR


**Bacon love Eggyeol  
Author by : Cho Kyuminyeol  
Rated : T  
Cast :  
Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Summary :  
"mulai sekarang aku akan percaya pada cinta kita dan kau juga harus percaya pada cinta kita"**

^^ enjoy ^^

"kau yakin ingin pergi?" tanya seorang namja dengan wajah sendu kepada teman dihadapannya  
"nde, aku yakin sekali" jawab namja yang ditanya tadi dengan amat sangat yakin disertai anggukan imutnya  
"lalu kalau kau pergi aku dengan siapa?" tanya sii namja satu lagi merajuk  
"aigoo, kan masih ada Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Suho hyung. Lagi pula aku kan Cuma pergi selama 6 bulan, bukan 600 tahun" jawab sii namja sambil menatap namja di sebelahnya itu  
"itu lama yeollie.. aku mana bisa menunggumu selama itu?" rengek namja itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"hhh.. selama aku pergi kau boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun kok.. agar kau tak kesepian" jawab namja Chanyeol tadi dengan polosnya  
BLETAK  
"ahh, appo. Ya BYUN BAEKHYUN! Kenapa kau memukulku?" sungut chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya yang digeplok oleh namja bernama Byun Baekhyun tadi  
"CHANYEOL BABO ! PERGILAH JIKA KAU MAU PERGI! AKU TAK PEDULI!" teriak Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol yang shock dibentak seperti itu  
"aish, dia marah lagi. Baekhyun-ah.. chamkaman!" teriak Chanyeol sambl mencoba mengejar Baekhyun.

** Baekhyun Pov's **

Dasar telur mata sapi bodohh! Jerapah jelek! Happy virus menjengkelkaaannnn!  
ARRGGGHHH... aku kesal saat ini. BENAR BENAR KESAL! Enteng sekali dia bicara 'kau boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun" memang aku namja apaan?  
aku bukan tipe namja suka selingkuh, lagipula, aku sudah terlanjur cinta dengan eggyeol bodoh itu  
"BAEKHYUN-ah! Baekhyun-ah! Tunggu akuuu" meskipun jauh aku masih bisa mendengar suara sexynya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa mendengar suara sexynya itu? Senyum bodohnya, tingkah jahilnya, sifatnya yang tidak bisa diam. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku takut, malah sekarang dia ingin pergi ke Cina, yang benar saja.  
"Baekhyun-ah! Ya Tuhan, kumohon berhenti sebentar! Ya ! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" langkah kakiku terhenti. Aku berani bersumpah demi ice cream strawberry termanis di dunia ini Chanyeol belum pernah membentakku seperti itu tadi. Jujur aku takut melihatnya  
"baguslah kau mau berhenti. Sekarang tatap aku!"pintanya saat berada didepanku. Aku tak berani menatapnya, aku tak mau menangis didepannya.  
"tatap aku Byun Baekhyun!" pintanya lagi kali ini dengan deep voicenya yang membuatku menahan nafas. Ya Tuhan aku takut...

** Baekhyun Pov's end **

Chanyeol menatap mata baekhyun dalam – dalam. Mencoba ikut merasakan apa yang kekasih polosnya ini rasakan.  
"aku tau kau takut aku macam – macam di Cina, tapi apa kau tak bisa percaya pada cinta kita?"tanya Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun tak menjawab, air matanya sudah siap jatuh tapi Baekhyun mencoba menahannya  
"kalau kau takut aku berselingkuh dengan Kris hyung, aku berani bersumpah aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Kris hyung itu seme sejati dan aku tak akan mau menjadi uke" kata Chanyeol lagi yang dibalas oleh kekehan kecil dari Baekhyun  
"kau merusak suasana Yeollie" kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol erat, terlalu erat malah sampai Chanyeol merasa sesak  
"bbaiklah Baekkiee.. ak..aku sesaakkk" ucap Chanyeol dengan susah payah. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata polosnya  
"hh~ aku tau kau ingin sesuatu, katakanlah" kata Chanyeol yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun yang selalu menatapnya dengan mata polos jika menginginkan sesuatu  
"hehe, aku ingin kencan denganmu seharian" jawab Baekhyun disertai aegyonya.  
"hahaha.. apapun maumu chagi. Karena ini sudah sore, kita kencan besok saja yah"kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun  
"terus kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya  
"tentu saja pulang, memang kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencubit hidung kekasih mungilnya  
"ngg, aku masih ingin bersamamu. Aku belum mau pulang"cicit Bakhyun yang tentu saja Chanyeol dengar. Jujur saja, Chanyeol benar – benar gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun.  
"baiklah, kau mau kemana?"tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun berbinar  
"ke tempat Sehun yaa. Aku rindu padanya"pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Chanyeol harus menghela nafas  
"baiklah, tapi jangan acuhkan aku. Aku akan pulang jika kau sudah sibuk dengan maknae itu dan mengacuhkanku" ancam Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan sibuk sendiri jika sudah bertemu dengan Sehun atau Kyungsoo dan jadilah dia obat nyamuk, dan Chanyeol benci itu.  
"iya iya, aku janji tidak akan mengacuhkanmu. Lagian disana ada Luhan hyung, kau bisa berbagi cerita dengannya"Baekhyun mencoba negosiasi. Banyak hal yang ingin dia ceritakan pada Sehun sekarang, tapi dia juga ingin ditemani Chanyeol.  
"baiklah, terserah padamu saja" kata Chanyeol pasrah yang langsung disambut kecupan singkat Baekhyun dibibirnya.  
"mari kita berangkat! Keburu malam" kata Baekhyun sambil menarik Chanyeol semangat.  
"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam  
"ng, wae?" tanya Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol mengingat Chanyeol tinggi sekali sehingga Baekhyun harus mendongak tiap kali menatap Chanyeol.  
"saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae"ucap Chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Chanyeol  
"nado telur mata sapi, nado saranghae. Mulai sekarang aku akan percaya pada cinta kita dan kau juga harus percaya pada cinta kita"pelukan Baekhyun semakin erat dan Chanyeolpun mengeratkan pelukannya.  
"tentu saja"senyum tulus terkembang dikedua bibir itu. Jujur dia bahagia sekali punya kekasih Baekhyun. 18 bulan bersama baekhyun benar – benar membuat harinya berwarna dan dia berharap dari 18 bulan akan menjadi 180 tahun dengan Baekhyun. Begitupun Baekhyun, punya kekasih semacam Chanyeol benar – benar membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Meskipun tak jarang mereka bertengkar karena masalah kecil atau karena kesalahan masing – masing, entah karena sifat Baekhyun yang kadang kekanakan atau mulut Chanyeol yang suka bicara semaunya. Tapi apapun itu dia mencintai Chanyeol dan dia tau bahwa Chanyeol juga mencintainya. Bahkan di pohon besar belakang rumah Baekhyun sudah menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Ukiran indah cinta mereka  
"Bacon Eggyeol"

**Annyeoonnngggg *dateng naik phoenix chanyeol  
min bawa Baekyeol couple nih ****  
couple yang baru" ini mengalihkan dunia Min *ecieeeeee xD  
min lagi suka banget sama EXO nih, terutama Chanyeol *ngga ada yang tanya  
ini ff pertama Min pake pair Baekyeol  
jadi mian kalo ooc kesannya :p  
akhir kata  
REVIEW?**


End file.
